


Lovebites and Lipstick Stains

by TheCreatorOfTales



Series: The Chronicles of Cora [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cora is a litle shit, Cora just wants these two to get together, Drunk Shenanigans at the start, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Freakytits - Freeform, Gets pretty sexy towards the end, Hurt/Comfort, I want a happy ending for my ladies, Its against the law for Joan to wear anything other than silk or satin to bed, Joan looking after her people, Mama!Joan, Soft!Joan, Soft!Vera, Tilly the Pomeranian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: Joan gets asked to come get Cora after a night out. Turns out, Vera is there too, after being dragged out with Cora. What else is a responsible Governor supposed to do except properly take care of her Deputy? Even if that means grabbing a drive thru from Mcdonalds for her and putting her to bed.Gets more sexy towards the end.Canon Divergence
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Chronicles of Cora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Lovebites and Lipstick Stains

Joan had expected the phone call from Cora at 3am. It was why she’d stayed awake, knowing the redhead’s routine for a night out always ended the same way. With a very drunken phone call proclaiming her love for her adoptive mother, and asking could she pretty please come and get her. How fortunate that she was scheduled for a day off tomorrow.

So when the phone rang, and Cora’s smiling face showed on the screen, she wasn’t surprised. Picking it up and pressing the screen, she held up the phone to her ear.

“Muuuum! You know I love you loads yeah?!” There’s a definite slur in her words, likely she’d been doing shots. She only ever slurred her words when she’d had shots. Joan smiled at her voice. Cora always called her Mum, had done ever since Joan had moved her into her apartment to help her recuperate and the older woman had sat with her through the worst fever from an infection she’d ever seen in a person. In her delirium, Cora had clung to her arm and whimpered for her mum to stay with her, and Joan didn’t have the heart to pull away. Cora remembered the incident and called her Mum (or Ma if she felt like being particularly annoying) ever since.

“Yes, I’m aware, miscreant. Do you need a lift home?”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!”

“Alright, where are you?” Joan knew exactly where she was. Cora was a creature of habit, particularly when inebriated, and she knew that her adopted daughter adored dancing, and there was only one bar in town that provided the atmosphere, music and cocktails that she wanted at this time of night.

“I’m at Clit Crowd! And guess who’s with me?” Cora’s voice was excited, and she was speaking quickly, although she was still slightly slurring her speech. “Vera! I found her at the pub and brought her with me!”

Vera was at the bar? Interesting, it was out of character from what she knew about her deputy, however when the two had texted earlier, Vera stated that she was going out to get away from her mother’s constant moaning for a bit with an old friend of hers for a coffee. Joan had told her to enjoy her evening, and to call her if she needed anything. However, it looked like her Cora had found the deputy and had taken her for a good old fashioned pub crawl. In the back of her mind, Joan thought it would probably do the world of good for the woman to blow off some steam. Rita Bennett was on top form whilst she was on her death bed, however it seemed the woman was grasping onto life with everything she had in her, if only to manipulate her daughter some more. Joan didn’t like her, and the one time she’d met her when she had gone to Vera’s home to drop off some food, she’d not been impressed by what she’d seen.

“Alright darling, I’m on my way.” The two said their goodbyes, and then hung up. Joan moved her laptop off her lap, what else was there to do at 3am but do some online shopping and watch Netflix? She shut the computer and looked at Tilly the Pomeranian who was currently nestled into her hip on the fluffy blanket that covered her legs, and the tiny dog was snoring, on her back with all four paws stuck in the air.

“Tilly.” The ball of fluff snorted, and opened one bleary eye, as if to ask her ‘what the hell do you want?!’

“Bed.” The order is said with a small smile, but the dog flips onto her front, stretches like a cat, and trots to the edge of the sofa all the same. Joan leans across and gently lifts her to the floor, where Tilly walks, stretching as she goes, to the extravagant dog bed in the corner. Filled with pillows and looks more like a miniature sofa than a bed, the Pomeranian hops up and turns in a circle twice before dropping onto her side, and quickly going back to sleep. Joan pulls the fluffy blanket off her legs and stands. Folding the blanket, she places it on the cushion. The woman switches off the tv and walks towards the hallways to find a pair of shoes and to grab her purse and her keys. She knows her daughter. Cora will likely want Mcdonalds on the way home. Soon enough, she’s turned off all the lights bar one lamp in the living room for Tilly, and she’s making her way to her car.

The drive isn’t overly long, after about twenty minutes, she’s managed to find a space to park. She goes in the back entrance, being good friends with the owner, Jess. She goes straight to the woman’s office and knocks before entering.

“Joan! I should have known we’d see you as soon as Cora came in with her friend!” The woman is short, with a pixie cut and more piercings and tattoos than the Governor can count and she reaches over to hug her despite the huge height difference. “Damn woman, did you get taller!?”

“No, you just shrunk some more.”

“Low blow.”

“Well, you’d know about low!” Joan laughed as Jess smacked her in the arm in mock offence at the joke about her height. “Where’s my girl?”

Jess smiled, having known Joan for years and then being introduced to Cora when she entered Joan’s life, she understood how much the redhead meant to the older woman and vice versa. Cora was a pretty chilled out individual, the only time she’d ever seen the young woman lose her temper was when Joan was threatened in any way, be it at work or out and about. She remembered when Joan had to go and get stitches after an inmate had managed to slice her arm with a plastic knife in a drug haze whilst she was still at Bahnhurst. Cora had gone ballistic, and in the end, Jess had taken her to a boxing ring to get some frustration out. It was shortly after this, that Joan decided to teach the redhead how to fence, and now both women went at least three times a week to blow off steam. Cora’s skill level was equal to Joan’s after nearly four years.

She led her out of the office towards the bar area, where a catchy ABBA song was playing, knowing that Cora would be on the dance floor, and knowing that she’d probably pulled her shy friend onto the bright space with her to dance her stress away. Jess thought Vera was lovely, if a bit shy, but she guessed that was due to being newly out of the closet and it being her first time in a lesbian bar, however, both women had enjoyed themselves since they’d arrived three hours ago. Making their way to the bar, Joan smiled and waved at the barmaid manning the busy space and the two stood, Jess passing the older woman a chilled bottle of water, and sipping from her own as they leaned against the back rail, standing out of the way if Hannah, the bartender needed to move past them.

Joan quickly located her two people, and watched with a grin as Vera appeared to be having the time of her life dancing to Super Trouper and Cora was much the same. She knew that even drunk, Cora knew that Joan would be waiting roughly twenty minutes after their phone call, so had the timing down to a tee. Which meant they could finish dancing to ABBA before needing to meander towards the bar to wait.

The talking in the bar suddenly went quiet, despite the loud music, and Joan looked towards the entrance, where, just her luck, Mathew Fletcher and Will Jackson stood, looking very nervous at the attention that was on them. The Clit Crowd was well known and accepted as a lesbian bar in town, and men, although not explicitly told that they weren’t welcome, were well aware that they would get nothing from visiting this particular establishment. That didn’t stop them trying though. However they usually left after ten minutes at most, as most of the patrons didn’t appreciate their safe space to be themselves to be invaded and reacted as such. Joan understood, lesbians in general had been fetishized by heterosexual pornography in particular for years, to the point where straight men had convinced themselves that they could either turn them straight, or that they would be good to have in a threesome with their girlfriends. When she was younger, Joan had fended off many a similar request, much to her disgust at the individual brave enough to ask. Now, her dormant expression was what Cora called a ‘resting bitch face’ which held almost all uninvited conversations at bay. Spaces like Clit Crowd were safe zones for lesbians to just be women who wanted to dance and flirt with similar minded women without having to fend off horny men trying their luck or those who wouldn’t take no for an answer.

She shared a look with Jess, and stood further back in the bar area, into a shadowed corner as Jess moved over and went to speak to the two newcomers. She was not in the mood to fend off intrusive questions from the two insensitive idiots of Wentworth, especially not at 3am. If they saw Vera though, she’d step in. The woman was only just coming to terms with herself, Joan would not allow the likes of them to derail her from feeling good about herself.

Luckily, whatever Jess had said to them worked. Jackson seemed more sober than Fletcher, who was staring around in shock at the patrons of the bar enjoying themselves. He nodded and smiled in a friendly way at Jess which she returned before she walked away. Jackson then pretty much pushed Fletcher out of the door, the drunken lout protesting loudly that he wanted to try a lesbian. Asshole.

The atmosphere picked right back up as soon as the door shut behind the men and Jess came back to Joan’s side. 

“Told them they were more than welcome to have a drink but that they would probably be stared at in a particularly unfriendly manner whilst they finished it. And that they would have no luck trying to flirt with anyone here.” Jess sipped her water, rolling her eyes. Joan grinned at her.

“They always try, don’t they.”

Vera and Cora made their way towards the bar, eyes quickly spotting Joan leaning on the back bar section.

“Mum!” Cora called pulling Vera to the bar. Vera smiled and waved, obviously more drunk than she was used to.

“Ready to go home?” She grinned, watching the two sway slightly, trying not to laugh. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d had to put Cora over her shoulder to take her home, carrying her out to the car like she was a sack of potatoes. She finished her water, throwing the empty bottle into the recycling under the bar and picking up her keys. “Come on then, trouble.” She paused to give Jess a quick hug, waving as she walked around the bar to lead the two women outside through the main exit.

Manoeuvring the two into the back seat was easy. Both were giggly and happy but not overly inebriated to the point that they were throwing up. For which Joan was grateful. Cora was well aware of her limits, and she stuck to them. Looks like she’d kept an eye on Vera’s limits too.

_Good girl, Cora._

For that alone, Joan would treat them to a drive thru. Cora realised when she turned into the junction for the fast food restaurant where they were going.

“MUM I LOVE YOU!” She burst out, practically vibrating in excitement.

Quickly ordering a sharebox of nuggets, and an insane amount of French fries, the older woman was soon on her way back to the apartment. She’d offered to take Vera home, but her deputy had whined at having to put up with her mother and said that if she went home the old woman might not live to see morning. So Joan offered her spare room, which Vera would probably be embarrassed about in the morning, but quite frankly, Joan wasn’t fussed. Vera had seen what she was like at home and saw the contrast to what she was like at work. And she considered her a very good friend. Maybe, when Vera was more comfortable with her sexuality, it might be more. But for now, Joan would be happy with making sure she was fed, watered and safe in bed after her unexpected night out.

As the two drunkards stumbled through Joan’s front door, Tilly leapt from her bed, yapping as some of her favourite people appeared. Joan closed and locked the door behind them, and leaving her shoes near the shoe rack, where Cora’s sparkly stilettos and Vera’s boots had been left haphazardly. Whilst the two were demolishing the rest of their food and spoiling the dog with belly rubs, Joan was in the kitchen, filling two large pint glasses with water, and rifling through her medicine cabinet to find some painkillers for the two in the morning.

“Vera, are you alright sharing a bed with Cora for tonight? There’s no chance of her going to her own place considering she’s half asleep on my sofa already.”

Vera nodded, mouth busy chewing fries. She swallowed before speaking. “I haven’t got anything to sleep in though.” The black haired woman hid a grin as she said that without so much as a blush or change into a nervous tone. Her deputy had finally become comfortable with her.

Joan waved her comment off with a smile. “I’ve got spare pyjamas, it’s fine.” Then louder, “Miscreant, bedtime!” Cora sat up from her previous position of sprawled across the sofa as if electrocuted at the order.

“Yup, definitely, you got it mum.” She got to her feet and half stumbled, half walked towards Joan, gently grasping the pint glass that the older woman held out for her to take on the way. She dropped a quick kiss to her cheek and then disappeared through the softly lit doorway with a ‘goodnight!’ thrown over her shoulder.

Seeing as Vera was still enamoured with Tilly, who thought it was the best night ever for belly rubs, Joan wandered through to her own bedroom, decorated in blues, whites and greys to hunt down some pyjamas that would fit for Vera. She managed to find a black strap top and a pair of long silky pyjama bottoms, which would likely pool around Vera’s feet, but they would have to do. She dropped them off into the guest bedroom, where Cora was face down on the bed, softly snoring already, clearly having simply faceplanted onto the covers. Laughing softly, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a quick photo. It would never see the light of day, but every so often, Joan enjoyed reminded her daughter that every time without fail, she ended up asleep in her guest bedroom after a night out. She placed the spare pyjamas on the pillow of the side that Cora wasn’t hogging, and then deliberately left the en-suite door open with the light on, so her deputy would see where she could change. Double checking that there were still two sumptuously soft robes hanging behind the door, she then went out towards the bed to sort Cora. With quick efficiency, the raven haired woman manoeuvred the redhead under the covers, removed her earrings and took her hairtie out to stop her having more of a headache in the morning. Before leaving, Joan also made sure to leave some makeup remover and cotton pads on the bedside table, as well as making sure that both tables beside the bed each had a large glass of water along with two painkillers each.

When Joan returned to the living room, Vera was still in the same position, sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa, with Tilly in her lap. Only difference was that she was now sleeping, breathing softly with her hand holding up her head. Walking quietly, Joan picked up Tilly and shooed her off to her bed, which the little dog did with a disgruntled expression on her face. When shaking Vera’s shoulder gently didn’t wake her, Joan just gave up and slipped one hand under her knees and one around her back and hoisted her up into her arms. Thankfully, Vera wasn’t heavy, although Joan had some considerable upper body strength, however, she was completely limp, as drink induced sleep always brought with it. Quickly, on silent feet, Joan moved her to the guest bedroom, glad that she’d turned down the bed covers before. She repeated the steps she’d done with Cora, removing any jewellery that might get caught in the night in the pillows, and removing the hairtie from her hair. Then, making sure that the pyjamas were left on the chair by the bed, she turned off all the lights, and shut the door.

She went through the apartment, noting that is was now closer to 4:30am, and turned off all the lights, and let Tilly out onto the apartment balcony to do her business on the square of grass she’d put in for this specific purpose. Then after locking the door to the balcony, she wandered through to her bedroom, calling the tiny dog to her. Tilly sprinted towards Joan’s bedroom, knowing the routine the woman had with letting her sleep in her bed on the nights where Cora went for a night out.

Soon enough, Joan fell asleep, arm cuddled around the Pomeranian who was already snoring softly.

When she woke, Joan couldn’t hear anybody moving around, and assumed that the two women currently in her guest room were still asleep. Turning around to look at the clock on her bedside, the numbers read 11:28am. Well, never a better time for some breakfast, she thought. She nudged the small ball of fluff currently snoozing on the pillows on the right side of the bed.

Getting up out of bed and quickly making the bed (a habit of a lifetime), she reached for the red satin robe that hung on the hook behind her door, putting it on and tying it over the slinky black satin sleep shorts and top she wore. The robe itself reached the floor, however, flowed around the legs when she walked or sat, highlighting the smooth muscles that years of fencing gave her. Passing the guest bedroom, she peeked in to make sure the two were alright, and the sight inside nearly caused her to burst out laughing. Cora had somehow managed to move in her sleep to the point where she was asleep sideways across the bed, her feet hanging off one side. Vera had woken in the night she assumed, as she was wearing the pyjamas she’d left her. The deputy was sleeping curled around a pillow, with her hair laying haphazardly around her head. She smiled and left the door slightly ajar, knowing that the smell of bacon would eventually wake Cora.

It wasn’t long before Vera’s nose woke her from her sleep. Grimacing at the banging in her head, she blinked and looked around at the unfamiliar room. Next to her, with her head next Vera’s knees was Cora who was snoring like a chainsaw. She looked at the bedside table and noticed the pint glass of water and the two pills. She drank the entire glass, swallowing the pills and then slipped out of bed to use the bathroom. Once she’d tidied her appearance a little, and used the bathroom, the pain in her head had stopped a little. She noticed the deep mauve satin robe hanging on the back of the door, and slipped it over her shoulders, tying it loosely. She hoped Joan wouldn’t mind, but assumed that since she’d loaned her a pair of very silky pyjamas, that she wouldn’t care. Then all Vera did was follow her nose through the apartment to the kitchen.

Joan was sat on one of the stools by the kitchen island, flicking through the news on her iPad. Her hair was the messiest Vera had ever seen it, down and around her shoulders, obviously mussed from sleep. However it was the sight of Joan’s crossed legs that made her brain freeze.

_Christ the legs on this woman!_

The crimson robe she wore had obviously opened at the bottom as she sat, one leg crossed demurely over the other, showing lean calves, and muscled, strong thighs. When she shifted to reach over to grab her mug of coffee, Vera saw a flash of her black silk and lace sleep shorts, and now she understood how people completely lost their train of thoughts around the people they liked.

Without looking up and raising her mug to her mouth Joan spoke. “Morning Vera, how’s your head?” She then looked up at her, smiling gently. Tilly was attempting to climb into food bowl next to the fridge, to get every piece of chopped up bacon Joan had dropped in there.

“Thank you for the water and the tablets, I think I’d be more worse for wear otherwise right now.” Vera walked over and sat on the stool next to Joan. Grinning, the older woman moved a steaming mug of coffee to Vera, who accepted it with a smile.

“Breakfast wont be long. Did you have a good night last night?” Joan set the tablet down on the island, giving her deputy her full attention.

Vera blushed, remembering her and Cora dancing around like lunatics to ABBA. “I did, I wasn’t expecting to have a night out though. Thank you for letting me stay here.” She remembered what she’d said to Joan the night before concerning her mother. “I didn’t really mean what I said about Mum, but I didn’t want to go home to deal with her either.”

Joan watched her carefully, wondering how she would feel about the suggestion she was about to put forward. “Have you thought about hospice care? At a hospice centre?” Vera looked at her, thinking about it.

“Does it make me a bad daughter if I’ve considered it more than once?”

“No!” Joan leaned forward to cover one of Vera’s hands with her own, trying to reassure her. “Not at all! I just suggest it because you’re running yourself ragged in work to cover the cost of the nurse, and then you’re being run ragged at home too. Burning the candle at both ends only makes the candle burn out quicker.”

Vera stared at her coffee for a moment, willing her heart rate to slow down at the contact from Joan. There was something about the older woman’s reassurance that made all of the hate and despair caused by her mother come pouring out. “She’s made my life hell since my dad left. And just when I thought I’d finally be free from her, she’s grasping on with everything she has to take whatever is left of me. I’m such a terrible daughter for saying that about my own mother, but its true.” Vera was aware that she sounded like an ungrateful child, but it was the truth. Rita Bennett was a terrible parent, manipulative in the extreme and only cared about her own comfort. Even now, it felt like she deliberately woke up in the middle of the night to scream for Vera, knowing that she had to work in the morning. Joan heard the bitter undertone of Vera’s voice, and was acutely aware of having a selfish parent was like. She put her mug down and leaned forward to grasp both of Vera’s hands in her own.

“All the more reason to consider hospice care.” Joan noticed that Vera’s eyes had welled with tears. She was quick to reassure her. “You’re a good person, Vera Bennett, no thanks to your mother. You’re a bloody good Deputy to me, I don’t know what I’d do at Wentworth without you. One day, you’ll make a fantastic Governor too.” Vera looked up at her, watching Joan’s face. “I’m serious. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so unselfish in my life, maybe its time to think what’s best for you? Your mother’s role was to give you what was best for you in life. Laying in your front room, howling like a banshee for painkillers then refusing to take them is _not_ what is best for you, darling.” The endearment slipped out of Joan’s mouth without her meaning to, and Vera noticed the slight blush on the woman’s face. She had to admit, she wouldn’t mind being considered Joan’s _Darling._ “I know both Cora and I will help however we can. But you, Vera Bennett, deserve more than to be a dying woman’s lackey. You deserve so much more.”

This, along with the emotion present in Joan’s eyes is what makes the tears in Vera’s eyes spill over. Panicking that she’d said the wrong thing, Joan pulled her hands back and stood quickly, not knowing what to do. Vera then wiped her eyes, looked her in the eye and launched herself at the Governor, wrapping her arms securely around her waist, and resting her head on her collarbone, feeling Joan’s heartbeat under her cheek, as well as feeling the swell of her breast as she grasped the older woman closely to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, where the most filthy thoughts stayed, a little voice told her that she noticed that the older woman didn’t wear a bra to bed, and hadn’t bothered to put one on since she hadn’t gotten dressed for the day yet either. Joan was quick to wrap her arms around the shorter woman, leaning her cheek against the top of Vera’s head. She murmured reassurances and stroked her hair gently and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. The tension between the two was palpable. 

_Vera, if you’ve got any balls, now’s the time to find them and go for it._ And for once, Vera Bennett listened to the voice that told her to do something impulsive. She’d deal with the fallout if it came.

She looked up at Joan, who even with her messy hair and still in her pyjamas (the sexiest pyjamas Vera’s ever seen), she still looks incredible. Joan meets her eyes, cautiously wondering if she’s going to do what she thinks Vera’s about to do. Vera tilts up her chin, her blue eyes flick down to Joan’s lips and back up to her eyes and she leans forward.

Joan meets her halfway and their lips meet.

Vera’s hand reaches into her hair as Joan pulls her closer, moaning, lips working together as the two finally act on months’ worth of sexual tension between them. Vera doesn’t know how long they stand there, hands caressing hair, backs, faces, whatever they can get their hands on. Mouths caressing cheeks, necks and always ending up back at each other’s lips. Vera will probably find the lovebite later on when it starts to darken, Joan thinks, unashamed. She doesn’t realise that when Vera was kissing up her own neck, causing her to breathe heavily in desire, she was leaving her own marks. They pull apart for breath, and Joan rests her forehead on Vera’s and realises, rather belatedly, that Vera had lipstick on last night and she hadn’t washed it off before bed. Well, Vera’s lipstick wasn’t there anymore, it was likely on her face. Breathing heavily, the two simply look at each other, and watch as wide grins stretch across the other’s faces and they grasp at each other, as if they think the other is suddenly going to disappear in a puff of smoke.

“So, do I have a step-mum now too?” Cora’s voice makes both of them jump, leaning against the doorframe. Joan swears lowly as she now notices the acrid smell currently emanating from the electric grill that was cooking the bacon. Rushing forward to yank the plug out of the wall, she then lifts the lid to see the damage, muttering profanities under her breath.

“Alright, plan B.” She says and turns to the two watching her. The two stare at her, but Cora is the first to break. Short breathy laughs emerge from her first, turning into giggles and eventually the redhead is cackling, Vera joining her shortly.

“What!?” Joan demands, hands on hips, hair even more a mess since Vera got her hands on it minutes earlier. 

“Look in a mirror.” Cora manages to say between breaths, bent in half, still cackling like a witch.

Joan grabs the spare compact mirror out of the medicine cabinet and see why the two have been reduced to giggles. The bottom of Joan’s face is nearly covered in Vera’s burgundy lipstick from last night. She has lipstick marks on her chin, on and around her mouth and one stands out on her neck. 

“Vera Bennett did you try to give me a hickey!?” She spins to face them, crimson robe flying around her legs.

“You say that like you haven’t left one on my neck.” She’s still giggling, and grinning at her which makes her laugh in response. Vera thinks that Joan should laugh out loud more often, she has a filthy laugh that just gets others to join in. Joan works her magic in the kitchen, throwing some more bacon on the now cleaned electric grill, and this time setting a timer on her phone for 12 minutes. She makes and then hands out two fresh mugs of coffee for both Vera and Cora and then drinks her own.

The three women sit around the kitchen island, devouring the large, filling breakfast that Joan has made, laughing and giggling. Cora pretends not to notice that Vera and Joan have a foot on each others stools and are sat so close together that their thighs are touching. They continue to eat their fill, the hickey on Vera’s neck slowly turning a reddish purple, and the lipstick on Joan’s face and neck staying put as they drink their coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me going! 
> 
> Also I need ideas for this series! I have some ideas but feel free to send me some! <3


End file.
